Atā Means Goodbye Too
by PiWrite
Summary: Regina and Romano have entered eleventh grade and they still haven't made up with each other."Ve, Roma " Feliciana poked her brother's back childishly, "Are you going to Homecoming this year?" Sequel to Ciao means Goodbye. Warning: OOC


**Shameless Advertising- You should watch Kono Danshi, Uchuujin to Tatakaemasu, it's a OVA oneshot thing :)**

**The animation is choppy, I sort of related it to Bakemonogatari ^^**

**Sequel to My Love For You is Like Pi, Two Trees, and Ciao means Goodbye.**

**Names:**

**Romano - South Italy**

**Regina - Fem!Latvia**

**Feliciana - Fem!North Italy**

**Yong Soo - South Korea**

**Marcello - Seborga**

**Michelle - Seychelles**

**Allie - Fem!United States**

**Arthur - England**

**Antonio - Spain**

**Ivan - Russia**

**Yue - Fem!China**

**Matthew - Canada**

**Gillian - Fem!Prussia**

**Francis - France**

**Ana - SpanishOC**

**Tori - Fem!Lithuania**

**Sakura - Fem!Japan**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim.**

* * *

Romano walked to his class slowly, he was now an eleventh grader for several months. He and Regina had spoken since that day. They worked on a few projects together. They never had a serious talk about what had happened. They split off into their own little groups since then. Regina hung around the volleyball players more often and Romano around the soccer players. Many people tried convincing them to get back together so Remano would be once more. Romano would give them a sad smile, look away, and tell them to leave him alone. Regina would give them a blank stare and ask them to not bring the subject up again. The two had only two classes this year, they were glad. Both afraid to upset the other.

"Ve, Roma~" Feliciana poked her brother's back childishly, "Are you going to Homecoming this year?"

"Probably not," Romano grumbled, "It's boring. It's a complete waste of money to buy those damn tickets and go, it's like paying to take up space in the fucking school,"

"You should ask someone~" Feliciana sange happily.

"Ask me~" Yong Soo yelled from behind Romano, he wrapped his over sleeved arms around his friend and cuddled their cheeks together.

"Chigi! Get off of me Yong!" Yong Soo laughed and pulled away.

"죄송합니다섹시 베이비~"

"I have no fucking idea what you just said Yong Soo, but shut up,"

"How do you know I wasn't saying you're sexy?"

"If you did you said it in a fucking creepy pedo way," Yong Soo cackled and walked off to his seat.

"Hey Romano do you have a date for Homecoming yet?" Romano looked up at the source of the voice, he didn't recognize the girl.

"No,"

"Would you go with your brother?" She squeaked.

"Who are you?"

Her eyes widened, "I'm Michelle, I-I'm classmates with your brother!"

"Brother?" Romano pondered, then it hit him, "That ass!" He shot out of his seat, "Marcello isn't my brother! He's my cousin!"

"What? Really?" Michelle pouted, "That liar! Sorry to have wasted your time Ro-Romano!" She sped off.

"That little ass munch..."

"Class please take your seats!" The teacher called, just as the bell began to ring.

-TO ANOTHER CLASS-

"Okay class today we're starting our flour baby project! This will require you to work with someone you get along with and also don't mind sleeping over at, I have chosen starting groups for you! Luckily there aren't many of you and there is an even number of males and females! Allie and Arthur, Ivan and Yue, Romano and Regina, Matthew and Gillian, Francis and Tori, Yong Soo and Sakura! Also don't worry if you're going to Homecoming, it will be over a week before that!" Allie squealed as Arthur groaned, Ivan laughed darkedly as Yue paled more than the crescent moon, Romano and Regina shifted in their seats uncomfortably, Matthew and Gillian grinned at each other, Francis chuckled suggestively as Tori tried to catch Ivan's eye for help, Yong Soo frowned as Sakura did. Yong Soo and Sakura never got along as children, why start? "Alright class, you may begin the partner exchange!"

Everyone shot out of their seats, except Arthur who Allie was sitting on, "You can't change your partner Artie! I claimed you! 'Cause that's what your hero's here for~" Francis gave Tori to Romano, Regina went to Yong Soo, who forced innocent little Sakura to Francis. Though her 'innocence' didn't really exist.

"Why won't anyone trade with me?" Yue cried out desperately.

"Sorry Yue," Tori apologized, "as much as I love Ivan, I can't work with him on a project!"

Yue's body went limp in Ivan's grip, "No way... 我不想再活了!"

"Alright Mattie! We're going to boss this project like no other!" Matthew laughed at his partner's comment.

"Let's work hard Romano!" Tori cheered in her soft voice.

"OHONHONHONHON~"

Yong Soo pulled Regina off to the side, "Rei, why didn't you just work with Romano? You would have aced it perfectly. You two-"

"No anymore Yong Soo," Regina whispered in a depressed voice, "We barely speak, heck, we don't even make eye contact! Last year we did a project together without looking the other in the eye, even once!"

"Why can't you two just make up?" Yong Soo asked sadly.

"I want to, but I don't think Romano wants to..."

"He does, trust me. It's too late to switch partners again but talk to him okay?" Regina bit her lip and nodded her head.

-WEEK OF HOMECOMING-

"Romano!" Regina called out. Romano turned around, making sure to look at Regina's forehead.

"What's up?"

"Could we talk? We've been avoiding this for a year now, could we please talk about this?"

"Yeah of course, lunch on the roof okay?"

"Okay, I'll see you there!" Regina exhaled as Romano walked away.

-ROOF-

Regina ran up to the roof as fast as possible, "Romano would you _please_ go to Homecoming with me?" A female voice rang out.

"I already told you, I'm not interested in going!" Romano exploded, "Fucking dammit! Leave me the fuck alone!"

"But Romano you promised you would go with me!" The girl's voice cried out again, it reminded Regina of someone.

"No I won't go! Even if I promised you! I was fucking stupid then! I'm not making that damn mistake again!" Romano snarled.

"But Ro-"

"No buts Ana!" Regina froze.

"Romano!"

"Ana, go the fuck away!"

"At least have sex with me!"

_Slap!_

Regina creaked the door open to see what happened.

"Don't you fucking say that to me, you whore. Do it with the person you love,"

Antonio pushed passed Regina, whispering an apology for his rudeness as he did, "Ana! Vuele a la clase ahora! Antonio grabbed her arm and dragged her away, "Ana se encuentra en serios problemas. Don't think you're getting out of this."

"Oh look it's the whore!" Ana screamed as she passed Regina. Regina walked onto the roof, trying to catch Romano's eye.

"Hey," Romano greeted as if nothing had happened before.

"H-Hi..."

"You're stuttering,"

"I guess I-I am..."

"I thought we fixed that,"

"You aren't my therapist..."

"I am well aware of that. It's that Noah guy right?"

"Excuse me?" Regina screamed.

"Noah, you know that guy that you were hanging all over last year?"

"I wasn't hanging all over him!"

"You were, you were with him every moment of the school year, I swear,"

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes you were,"

"Fuck you! I was going to apologize, atā asshole!" Regina screamed, she ran off.

Romano watched her run off. He walked up the the small building on the roof and slid down so he was sitting and pressing his face against his knees, "That was for the best right?"

"Of course it was, Romano. You don't want to hurt her again right?" Tori asked.

"Yeah..."

* * *

**Translations:**

죄송합니다섹시 베이비 - Sorry sexy baby(Korean)

我不想再活了 - I don't want to live anymore(Chinese)

Vuelve a la clase ahora - Go back to class now(Spanish)

Ana se encuentra en serios problemas - You are in serious trouble Ana

Atā - Bye(Lativan)

**I have nothing against homosexuals, in fact I think they're adorable and fun to be around/talk to.**

**Tell me if anything is wrong!**

**I think I'm getting really lazy, I'm doing way too many time skip things... Meh.**


End file.
